


Teething

by Chrissy6299



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy6299/pseuds/Chrissy6299
Summary: Baby Sammy is teething, and Dean comes to the rescue.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Teething

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through my work and found this little fic. I kept it mostly as-is, only having Grammarly clean it up somewhat.
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Erik Kripke and co.

“Daddy?” Five-year-old Dean called out while walking into the living room of their two-bedroom apartment dressed in his Superman pajama. 

John left the pile of papers, which he was going over in search of whatever was responsible for his wife’s death only six months ago, on the coffee table, walked over to Dean, and picked him up so that they are eye to eye.

“Hey Dean, what are you doing out of bed?”

“Sammy is fussy.”

John sighed, “Yeah, I know buddy.”

“Why is Sammy not happy?” Dean asked, concerned about this brother

John couldn’t help but longingly remember the first six months of Sammy’s life when Dean was curious about this baby brother, but never concerned, never worried about Sam’s wellbeing. Dean was barely five years old; he shouldn’t have to worry about anything.

“Sam is teething again Dean. I think he’s getting his first molars and it hurts. But there is nothing we can do, we just have to wait it out.”

“Oh,” Dean responded sadly.

“Come on; let’s get you back to bed,” John said as he carried Dean back into the bedroom that he shared with Sam. Sam was indeed still awake, but he wasn’t crying, just making soft winy noises. John let him be in the hope that exhaustion would soon make him fall asleep, and he focused on tucking Dean back into his bed. After a kiss goodnight, John walked out, closed the door, and went back to his research.

The second John had closed the door, Dean quietly got out of bed and tiptoed to Sam’s crib. The nightlight on Sam’s side of the room gave enough light for Dean to see Sam looking straight at him. The four fingers of his right hand were in his mouth, and his left hand was reaching out for Dean.

Determined to make Sam happy again, Dean crawled into Sam’s crib and laid down next to him. It was crammed, but Dean didn’t mind. Sam responded right away, snuggling into Dean’s arms. 

“It will be okay Sammy,” Dean whispered.

He pressed a soft kiss on Sam’s forehead and replaced the four fingers in Sam’s mouth with two of his own. 

Comforted by his older brother’s presence Sam soon fell asleep, and Dean followed a few minutes later, both not waking up until the next morning when John found them still in that same position.


End file.
